Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist is a console simulator released by Konami in TCG territories. Features * Relive past Dueling glory with a Story Campaign that recounts the events from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV series! Battle your opponent, and then take on the role of that character and Duel against the protagonist in a “Reverse Duel.” * Duel with the latest cards from the official Yu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME, including Pendulum Monsters! * For the first time, compete in Battle Pack Sealed and Draft play against the A.I. or with players online. Battle Pack formats supported include Battle Pack: Epic Dawn, Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants, and War of the Giants: Round 2. Cards * Includes over 6,600 cards. * More cards will be made available through Downloadable Content. Characters * Features over 90 characters, including those featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V animated series. * Further characters will be added through Downloadable Content. Campaign Yu-Gi-Oh! * The Duelist Kingdom (Yugi Muto vs. Joey Wheeler) * The Heart of the Cards (Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba) * The Ultimate Great Moth (Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood) * The Harpie Lady (Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine) * Attack from the Deep (Yami Yugi vs. Mako Tsunami) * The Dinosaur Duelist (Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor) * Evil Spirit of the Ring (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura) * PaniK Attack (Yami Yugi vs. PaniK) * Arena of Lost Souls (Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz, DLC) * The Face Off (Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Yugi) * A Duel of Tears (Téa Gardner vs. Mai Valentine) * Champion vs. Creator (Maximillion Pegasus vs. Seto Kaiba, DLC) * Duel Identity (Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine) * Keith's Machinations (Joey Wheeler vs. Bandit Keith) * Best Friends, Best Duelists (Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler) * The Match of the Millennium (Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus) * The Mystery Duelist (Yugi Muto vs. Bandit Keith) * Battle City Begins (Yami Yugi vs. Seeker) * The Master of Magicians (Yami Yugi vs. Arkana) * Playing with a Parasite (Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood) * Mime Control (Yami Yugi vs. Strings) * The Dark Spirit Revealed (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura) * The Awakening of Evil (Joey Wheeler vs. Odion) * A Duel with Destiny (Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar) * Clash in the Colosseum (Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba) * The Final Face Off (Yami Yugi vs. Yami Marik) * The Final Duel (Yugi Muto vs. Yami Yugi) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The Next King of Games (Jaden Yuki vs. Dr. Vellian Crowler) * A Duel in Love (Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes) * The Shadow Duelist (Jaden Yuki vs. Titan) * For the Sake of Syrus (Zane Truesdale vs. Jaden Yuki) * Formula for Success (Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton) * Doomsday Duel (Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud) * Field of Screams (Jaden Yuki vs. Camula) * Duel Distractions (Jaden Yuki vs. Tania) * A Reason to Win (Alexis Rhodes vs. Titan) * Amnaels Endgame (Jaden Yuki vs. Amnael) * Rise of the Sacred Beasts (Jaden Yuki vs. Kagemaru) * Magna Chum Laude (Dr. Vellian Crowler vs. Chumley Huffington) * The Graduation Match (Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale) * A New Breed of Hero (Aster Phoenix vs. Jaden Yuki) * Blinded by the Light (Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton) * Heart of Ice (Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes) * Tough Love (Zane Truesdale vs. Syrus Truesdale) * The Hand of Justice (Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Kumar) * Future Changes (Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan) * A Jewel of a Duel (Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson) * Hanging with Axel (Jaden Yuki vs. Axel Brodie) * Primal Instinct (Jim "Crocodile" Cook vs. Tyranno Hassleberry) * Head in the Clouds (Adrian Gecko vs. Chazz Princeton) * A Snake in the Grass (Jaden Yuki vs. Prof. Thelonious Viper) * A Dimensional Duel (Jesse Anderson vs. Zane Truesdale) * Unleashing the Dragon (Jaden Yuki vs. Marcel Bonaparte) * The Power Within (Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson) * Return of the Supreme King (Jaden Yuki vs. Yubel) * Darkness Returns (Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud, DLC) * The Legendary Duelist (Jaden Yuki vs. Yami Yugi, DLC) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Ready, Set, Duel (Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge) * A Blast from the Past (Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas) * The Facility (Yusei Fudo vs. Bolt Tanner) * The Lockdown Duel (Yusei Fudo vs. Mr. Armstrong) * The Take Back (Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge) * Welcome to the Fortune Cup (Greiger vs. Leo) * Surprise Surprise (Yusei Fudo vs. Hunter Pace) * Second Round Showdown (Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger) * Duel of Dragons (Yusei Fudo vs. Akiza Izinski) * The Fortune Cup Finale (Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas) * Supersensory Shakedown (Sayer vs. Leo) * Digging Deeper (Sayer vs. Carly Carmine) * Mark of the Monkey (Leo vs. Devack) * A Whale of a Ride (Crow Hogan vs. Greiger) * A Score to Settle (Yusei Fudo vs. Kalin Kessler) * Destiny's Will (Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin) * Shadows of Doubt (Jack Atlas vs. Carly Carmine) * Truth and Consequences (Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell) * Signs of Doom (Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin) * French Twist (Yusei Fudo vs. Sherry LeBlanc) * The Edge of Elimination Part 1 (Yusei Fudo vs. Andre) * The Edge of Elimination Part 2 (Yusei Fudo vs. Breo) * The Edge of Elimination Part 3 (Yusei Fudo vs. Jean) * Duel for Redemption (Jack Atlas vs. Dragan) * Tricking the Trickster (Crow Hogan vs. Broder) * Tricking the Trickster 2 (Yusei Fudo vs. Halldor) * The Beginning of the End (Jack Atlas vs. Lester) * Dawn of the Machines (Jack Atlas vs. Primo) * Victory or Doom (Yusei Fudo vs. Aporia) * Fight for the Future (Yusei Fudo vs. Antimony, DLC) * Hope (Yusei Fudo vs. Zone, DLC) Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Go with the Flow (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald Kastle) * Flipping Out (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Flip Turner) * The Sparrow (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nelson Andrews) * Feline Frenzy (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cathy Katherine) * Roots of the Problem (Bronk Stone vs. Number 96: Dark Mist, DLC) * Love Hurts (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Anna Kaboom) * Double Jeopardy (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dextra) * The Dragon Awakens (Kite Tenjo vs. Trey) * Cosmic Chaos (Kite Tenjo vs. Quinton) * Swimming with Sharks (Reginald Kastle vs. Quattro) * Rockin' and Rollin' (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro) * Duel of Destiny (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald Kastle) * Sphere of Fear (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vetrix) * A Trio's Challenge (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Dr. Faker) * Counter Offensive (ZEXAL vs. Alito) * Dual Duel (Ray Shadows vs. Girag) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 1 (Reginald Kastle vs. Dumon) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 2 (Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar) * Search for Shadows, Pt. 3 (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector) * Barian Vengeance (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nistro) * A Sea of Troubles (Reginald Kastle vs. Rio Kastle) * Clash of the Emperors (Nash vs. Vector) * The New World (ZEXAL 3 vs. Don Thousand) * The Battle of Three Worlds (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nash) * Forever ZEXAL (Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * The Pendulum (Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong) * Yuya vs Sora (Yuya Sakaki vs. Sora Perse, DLC) * Yuto vs Sylvio (Yuto vs. Sylvio Sawatari, DLC) * Yuya vs Dipper (Yuya Sakaki vs Dipper O'rion, DLC) * Zuzu vs Julia (Zuzu Boyle vs Julia Krystal, DLC) * Gong vs Kit (Gong Strong vs Kit Blade, DLC) Duelist Challenges Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Battle Pack * Sealed Play - Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (2000) * Draft Play - Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (2000) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2 (2000) Deck Edit Deck Avatar * Alexis Rhodes, Bolt Tanner, Cathy Katherine, Dr. Vellian Crowler Flip Turner, IN4-M8, Jack Atlas, Jaden Yuki, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Mr. Armstrong, Nelson Andrews, Reginald Kastle, Seto Kaiba, Tetsu Trudge, Titan and Weevil Underwood Duelist/Deck Recipes Card Shop Downloadable Content/Add-Ons Achievements/Trophies Reused assets * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels: Character artwork for the first four series is taken from this game. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival: Character artwork from ZEXAL characters that didn't appear in Millennium Duels is taken from this game. * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special: Character artwork that didn't appear in Millennium Duels is taken from this game. External links * yugioh-card.com * store.xbox.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Xbox Store * store.playstation.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Play Station Store Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Legacy of the Duelist